


呃呃呃呃呃呃呃

by JadeCraft



Category: XXXXX - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft





	呃呃呃呃呃呃呃

（一）

大江绕青峰而流，绿流弓般飞去，千峦环翠，万峰流青。绿流青峰深深处，是一片楼阁、观宇、水榭、飞廊，修竹若万竿烟雨，明花撑出个红粉乾坤。它们都是圣教二公子卫心的手笔。

二公子不谙武功，在以杀人越货为业的圣教中镇日长闲，他仅有的本事是建房子。他打十五岁起便当起了造房匠，深谙堂构之方与绳墨之运，上至他爹卫孤亭与众魔头的议事堂，下至小白小黄小斑点等若干小畜的猫窝狗棚，俱是他大作。但教中人来人往，从未有人驻足欣赏他的匠心与天工，江湖传奇一折折地演，楼阁观宇是戏幕，飞廊水榭是戏幕，卫心也是戏幕，他与他建的房子俱无人注目。

毕竟，谁会注目一个每月武学心得交流会上仰头大睡之人？只见每月朔日，清风明月两悠悠，众人皆屏息打坐、静待嘉言，忽地，席间横出个两眼翻白、已然睡得入定的家伙来，但听“咻”一声，此君鼻下还涨出个鼻涕泡，晶莹、剔透、滚圆……来个好心女教众推这家伙一把吧，这人又一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来使劲鼓掌，满口“好好好，说得真棒”，当真是海量之人才不嫌弃二公子。

卫心无心武学，奈何侠的世界，连个扫地僧也非得有绝世高手的二重身份傍身不可。卫孤亭曾寻人来为卫心相气摸骨，瞧瞧他二孩儿有多少武学根子。那老师傅长须飘飘，仙气逼人，长须一捋，悠然道：“此子年纪轻轻，已深谙气沉丹田之法，将来定然前途无量。”听此吉言，卫孤亭盛喜之下，赏了那老师傅黄金千两。

只可惜事与愿违，十岁的卫心扎了三时辰也扎不出一个正经马步。在圣教众魔头的急切目光下，倏地，二公子猛一激灵，肚子一阵咕噜噜巨响——仅上了回茅厕，他腹中“真气”便一泻千里了。原来那“气沉丹田”，仅是他那天吃多了腹胀气。众魔头大失所望，纷作四散状，卫心本人却并没觉出哪处不妥，没习武根子便意味着他是张劣等纸，没人愿拿他来作一番官样文章，他爱怎么给自己乱涂抹都成。

他一个人在墙根子下坐了半天，入暮时呼啦一下起身，阔步走了。

再后来，二公子在藏书阁中偶得《营造法式》一部，他初翻一页，便沿着其中一笔一划奔向他今后要建的宫阙、楼亭、台榭去了。圣教中杀头碎尸之事太多啦，图纸里的世界流丹错采，漂亮又安全。

十岁的卫心从满桌猫窝狗棚的图纸中抬起脸来，十六轮春夏秋冬从他眉边倏地飞走了。抬起的是张二十六岁的书生脸，白容颜、青黑发，戴夹鼻镜一副，眉眼弯着，一心一意瞧眼前画中楼阁。他赤足而坐，举一幅宫阙图端详，画中殿飞阁流丹，他的脸亦在竹影晦明中俯仰百变，光偏一分，一杆高鼻便似翘非翘，影偏两分，一双飞眉便略略斜挑，俊气肆溢。

图纸另一端，还坐着一人。

“焉觉，我朝去年初定西都，甘露宫是西都的第二座宫城，若是造好了，你便是名扬四海的大匠人。我深知你有国能，手笔堪比摩诘辋川、季伦金谷。”一淡金袍的人坐于他对座，口中说着天边大事，一双凤眼却在看眼前人。淡金袍名唤梁丹化，但人们通常只叫他太子丹。

太子丹并非嫡长子，俱经手一百零八道工序的谣言道，太子丹曾用一根铁链将废太子拴在冷宫门口，任他由过往宫婢耻笑。满堂文武对太子丹又惊又惧，生怕他哪天便将铁链子拴到朝臣脖子上来了。

太子丹确然手握铁链，那链子坚固无朋，一环扣一环，晃起来涛涛作响，但他可不愿用它来栓那伙儿老东西，他眼下想拴住的仅是卫心。

思及此处，他又道：“日后我一定让你当工部尚书。我的朝廷，要天下英才尽入彀中。”

卫心闻言，心中登地警钟大作，忙道：“处江湖之远则忧其君，无论在哪儿我的心都向着殿下，我这人当官就是白占茅坑，不劳您费心啦。”

卫心此人有许多颗心，一颗装亭台楼阁，一颗装吃喝玩乐，还有一颗花生米般大小的装着一点天下苍生。他那花生米般的心间或胀得大些些了，便想起要设计几架风车水车减轻民累来。卫心设计的头一架立轴大风车给了太子丹，托他在苏湖那地儿推介一番，提水磨面都成。可二公子没想见他第二回瞧见这风车已是在刑场上。只见清风朗日下，刑场中央立着大风车一座，八面风帆呼啦啦地扯，风车一转，便带着底下的雪白铡刀咔咔而动，一柱香功夫已砍了几十颗头，迅疾如电。一众前来观刑的天潢贵胄惊呼、谈议、微笑，倍感欢喜，血染天地里登地掌声雷动。二公子见此情状，自是瞠目结舌、掉头就走，从此对太子丹退避三舍。

可他道义上对太子丹退避三舍，肉体上却仍与人藕断丝连，昨晚还与人翻云覆雨了一番。

太子丹面色冷白，旧象牙一般，浑身上下绝少活人气。奈何他面容俊美、器伟活好，一杆大枪挺进来，与卫心榫卯般肉楔着肉，当真快活似神仙。太子丹床笫功夫之造化，真个儿已臻“形散神聚”的境界，卫心每回与他交欢都觉着四肢百骸已软散了，心神却如聚潮尖，随一波波情浪颠来倒去，等回过神来，双腿已汗津津地盘在人胯间，腰绷如弓了。卫心与太子丹仅有一段床笫之实，风流有，情意无，他道义上同太子丹楚河汉界，肉体上却与人颠鸾倒凤个不停，既正心诚意，又通体舒泰，当真一举两得。

竹影斑驳，恰在太子丹胯处摆荡。卫心摘了夹鼻镜，一手托腮，笑眯眯道：“殿下，您昨晚可真可爱，您一面用力、一面流着汗喘息的模样非常可爱。”觅一杆合自个的银枪何等不易，他们这一行讲圜者中规、方者中矩，方方圆圆相合易，皮皮肉肉要贴合却是百里难挑一，卫心洗枪无数，眼下是这杆最称心。间或他忘却了那座血肉招展的立轴大风车，瞧着这杆银枪和银枪上附带的这人，竟也略觉可爱。

太子丹此际正说社稷大事，诸如东西二都今年计划杀多少人、要用何等样式的断头台云云。“新样式的断头台，我们画上了波斯的缠枝莲纹，因为今年要杀很多人嘛，所以我与刑部的人还计划着将人头如缠枝莲一般缠起来悬在城墙上，想必西都的波斯客商们看了也会牵惹起怀乡之情，倍感亲切……”太子丹打小泡在皇城的腥风血雨里，由衷地将杀人视若一门艺术，他满以为同卫心吹擂自己新设计的刑台能衬得他很有诗情画意。没成想卫心却神游天外，满腹心神游乎他胯部，还忽地冒出句“您真可爱”来，太子丹一怔，冷白色的俊脸上泛起层红。

卫心见他登地收了声，愈发觉着好玩，伸出赤足去轻轻搔着太子丹金线皂靴，一直伸到人袍摆子里，慢慢悠悠调笑道：“我这月晦日有空，一齐去游个湖怎么样，就在小舟里来一发……？”

太子丹念起昨晚卫心长腿一箍、环上他腰，又念起卫心青白的背时弓时平，人如锦缎波涛里沉浮的一段白玉，脸愈红了。可他深知卫心爱说笑，也不知话里有多少虚实，只道：“上上个月你说晦日来宫里找我，结果没来。那天我等了很久。”零星闪闪烁烁的委屈，从太子话中泛出来。

太子丹今年不过弱冠出头，人杀了许多，情窦却是初开，卫心以为他俩是玩玩儿，太子却以为是一生一世了，他在宫里作威作福，在卫心面前却不是不愿伏低做小。

正说话间，门外却忽地立了个人。一身黑衣，跟鬼似的。

“二公子，大公子有事找您。”来人不过十七八岁年纪，剃了两鬓，松垮垮地束个长发，别长剑一把，立于门后。门外一片红粉天，桃花锦幛，递香幽室。春光大好，他依然满脸阴沉。

卫心认得这人，他哥这两年才提拔起来的新秀，燕疾。此君年纪轻轻，已自个掌有一支刺客队伍，为了涨月俸拼命杀人，割人头如割韭菜。纵观整个圣教，能月月评上业绩先锋的也独他一个。先前卫心瞧这小少年长得俊，曾想好意相劝他两句实在不用如此之拼，他二公子先前集教内嗑瓜子群众吹水之大成，胡编《圣教秘典》一本，标价九十九两八，已然畅销中原，收入可观，比燕疾每天一身血一身汗地杀人赚多了。怎奈燕疾鄙夷他整断袖，从不愿与他交谈二三，自断了财路。

“小燕？行，我等一下去找大哥。大哥他找我能有什么事，不就和大师姐又闹矛盾了嘛……殿下，我送您出去吧，省得您跟上回一样又在风来月去园里迷路了，这图纸我七天后交给您。”卫心蹬了双草鞋，起身来将太子丹往外送。

“殿下，晦日城北湖心见。”卫心全然不顾身后燕疾冰冷而嫌恶的目光，拍了太子丹屁股一记——老虎屁股干不得，他拍一把过过手瘾也好。

太子丹见了有个外人，面上薄红全褪了，眼下被他这一拍，面上神色倒仍四平八稳，只道：“那你一定得来，不然我真动了怒了。”

可惜这月晦日，二公子并没有如愿地在小舟里痛痛快快姘上一回。

这天下了雨，他撑起油纸伞一把，打算出山去寻太子丹。

他在教中无甚人缘，狗缘却是挺深，走到哪儿都有一群狗子簇拥，黑的白的黄的花斑儿的。大约是因为教中人忙，唯有他这等闲人才想得起要给教中散养的猫猫狗狗喂饭吃。然而猫儿鲜为吃食收买，食毕抖毛去，深藏功与名，唯有众狗子围着他团团转，意欲从他身上搜出几块牛肉干。

这头，卫心正在摸袋中肉干喂狗，那头，一人在雨幕中呼喊道：“大公子，属下就是您的一条狗！”

“大公子，您看在属下为您杀了那么多人的份上，再给我一次机会罢，您说过我习武天赋高、说过我是个可造之材，说过我可以当一条好狗，求您了，不要赶我出去，我娘的病还没治好，她还等着我买药……而且您答应过我，只要我干得好，就把教里那瓶五龙散解药给我，您答应过我的——”

卫心摸出夹鼻镜戴上，定了睛一看，那跪在雨中，死命扯着他哥袍摆不放的不是……燕疾么？

卫孤亭长子大名卫杉，罩一袭墨绿袍，如今的圣教二号人物，将来的圣教一号人物。打小，卫心便没见过他哥笑，这人就是块硬石头，面上皮肉从不见起伏，双眼亦不是心灵的窗户，内子里简直注满了铁水。此际，他当然也是不笑的，只一脚将地上的燕疾踢开，声无波澜：“你领头能力太弱，手下的人都不服你，武功再高也是废物一个。拿了这个月的俸禄便下山去。”

“那我娘怎么办？大夫说五龙散的毒会从腿蔓延到其他地方的，我娘她现在已经走不了路了，以后她、她……”燕疾急了，话里带上了哭腔，周围围着一圈儿人，俱是曾在他铁腕下俯仰鼻息者，如今个个面露讥讽，如瞧丧家犬。

卫杉低眉单眼皮，面冷时显得更冷。他只道：“所以呢，与我何干？我还有事，滚一边去。”

从前，卫心将燕疾与他哥并称圣教两大罕物，这俩人四季常青地挂一张冷面，两尊冰山似也。今日呢，“嘶”一声，其中一座冰山裂了缝，哭得一脸鼻涕一脸泪，好不狼狈。二公子原想上前去瞧瞧，可燕疾又倏地从地上爬将起来，抹了泪去了，撂出副要杀人的架势，双目血红，目眦尽裂。

这张标致的美少年脸已是全然扭曲了，泪眼狞红，既可怜又可怖：“卫杉，那我杀了你，是不是可以直接拿到解药？”

躲在抄手廊上的卫心当真服了。这群武林中人，都没读过大梁律么？他拍拍众狗子，让它们一边玩儿去，撑油伞一把自廊上走来，语重心长道：“小燕，我哥违背了雇约，你大可干脆上衙门告他，只消出示雇佣文券即可，实在不用这般喊打喊杀……”

然而一如既往地，没人理他。

只见燕疾出招极快，以手作爪，恐要徒手掏心——

百招过后，燕疾便被卫杉打趴下了。

浩浩江湖，流毒最深者莫过于一本本不怕牛皮吹破的“侠义”话本。

卫心儿时历经九九八十一难，八十一难俱来自卫杉。卫杉深信他弟如话本所写一般，定能受诸殴打而后生，被打得多了，一身天才本领便逼出来了。故卫心十一二岁时，他险些没把卫心揍成一张肉饼。十四五岁的卫杉打弟弟打得那叫一个语重心长，对准了话本里写的穴位打，生怕弟弟开不了窍。儿时的卫心窍没开，皮倒是开了不少，皮开肉又绽。卫杉十七岁时一掌拍死鹤泉大师而名震天下，群魔震愕，恨不早日结识这新一代魔头苗子，江湖中却唯有卫心慧眼识他哥，早在卫杉十四五岁时便嗷嗷乱叫哥哥是魔鬼。

此际，卫心端详着被卫杉打得满脸包的燕疾，仿佛瞧见了儿时的自己，不禁心生惺惺相惜之意。

燕疾古铜色肤，生一双深琥珀眼，盘儿极正条儿又顺，宽肩窄腰的，明亮亮一尊少年黄铜像。平日里卫心在教中撞见他，也不免要多瞧他两眼，这会儿人在自个床上躺着了，反倒像个猪头。卫心望着这张肿得人猪莫辨的脸，不禁长叹他哥实在不谙世间好物，对这等漂亮弟弟也下得去辣手。

此处乃卫心山外私宅，一楹朱瓦屋，两树樱桃红，坐落小巷深深处，常有小儿小犬自门前嬉闹跑过。黄暮光里，燕疾一张肿脸依稀可见昔日风采，这半点风采如探案话本中草蛇灰线，于起伏有致的肿块间扑朔迷离、若隐若现，非细细参详不可。

卫心坐了片刻，忽望向窗边落照——就在这小窗边上，太子丹压着他弄了许多回。

二公子当即登一下弹跃起来，他光顾着救漂亮弟弟一命，忘了太子了！

待他匆匆朝郊外小湖赶去，太子丹人已飘渺，只留小太监一个，告知他快往宫里赶。小太监面含悲悯，戚然道：“殿下今日面色很难看，唤人买了笔墨若干，在船上创下许多别具一格的新刑法，我等见了无不两股战战。公子您……多保重！”二公子闻小太监此言，已觉此身如置刑台，只待太子殿下磨刀霍霍向他来。

待卫心紧赶慢赶到了宫中，只见群臣将太子丹团团围住了去，共赏缠枝莲纹断头台。

这情景卫心着实眼熟，平日里他提着一腿子猪肉回家，教中众犬也是这般团团地围过来，他左它们便左，他右它们便右，见肉必合，无肉而散。这满朝文武不也一个样儿，见太子而合，无太子便散，好似太子丹一群狗。唉，人生在世，谁没当过几回狗？

“这刑台着实精致，这莲纹的画工怕是吴道子见了也要自愧不如！”

“殿下，老臣以为这刑台乃是中西合璧、中体西用的一大妙物，以我大梁刑罚精髓为体，波斯缠枝莲纹为用，想必波斯君王见了也要感恩我朝如此欣赏他这番邦画艺，立刻尊我朝为天国上朝……”

“我大梁有了殿下，工部那群人都要卷铺盖回家去……”

不远处的卫心听着这一番奉承话，巴不得自己从未生过耳朵。


End file.
